


Lineage

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: What If [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finding families, Finn is a Skywalker, Finn is a Windu, Gen, Humor, Rey is a Kenobi, Stormtrooper Rebellion, betting Force ghosts, shocked Force ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: Finn and Rey try and figure out who their family were.





	

After FN-2187 deserted the First Order; after he showed the other Stormtroopers that it was possible to leave, and survive leaving. Other Stormtroopers found ways to leave as well. A faked death here. A careening Tie fighter there. A shuttle full of young cadets over there. As they left the First Order, they found their way to Maz, having heard that FN-2187 had encountered the ancient being and had gotten aid. Maz in turn, either sent them to the Resistance, had them work for her, or to the Outer Rim planets, depending on what the former Stormtroopers wanted to do, now that they were out. Some of them wanted to find their families, so Maz prodded her contacts and found a nifty little device that would tell someone their lineage with only a drop of blood as a sample.

* * *

Finn watched Rey train with her lightstaff against Luke. He was amazed at how well they worked together, how they danced across the mats. He and Rey had heard from the other former Stormtroopers about the device that could tell you who your family were. He was curious, as anyone else on the base was, if it was possible that Rey was Luke's daughter. The last he heard, there were numerous bets going around on whether she was, or wasn't, or if she was the long-lost daughter of Han and Leia. Or a scandalous child of Han's. Or a gift of the Force. Finn preferred to think it was that last one. But Rey had told him she remembered being left behind on Jakku, so it was doubtful that she simply appeared out of nowhere via the Force.

Finn could faintly hear Han snark at him about, _"That's not how the Force works!"_

The training session ended while Finn woolgathered and Rey collapsed on the ground beside him. Luke smiled at them and left.

"Did you ask him?" Finn asked, curious.

"He said I wasn't his child," Rey reported. "And that I wasn't even related to him by blood."

"Huh," Finn blinked. "There goes those bets."

Rey snorted and punched him in the arm.

"Are you disappointed?" Finn asked.

"A little, I guess," Rey flushed. "It's probably everyone's dream to be a Skywalker."

"Are you going to get tested?" Finn asked. "So you can find your family?"

Rey shrugged. "I could I guess. But ever since Maz's and what happened at Starkiller base, I guess I sort of resigned myself of never knowing. Of looking to build a family that wasn't by blood, but of the heart."

Finn nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to get tested?" Rey asked.

Finn looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure if I want to know. Who would want to know that they have a Stormtrooper in their family?"

Rey wrapped her arms around Finn's shoulder and reassured him, "You're a good man Finn. You left the life you knew behind so you could do the right thing."

"I was running away," Finn pointed out.

"But you came back for me," Rey returned. "You faced the First Order head on. You faced _Kylo Ren_ head on, and lived to tell about it. Not many can say that."

"Yeah," Finn said, still uncertain.

"How about we get tested together?" Rey suggested. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't want a scavenger in the family."

Finn shook his head, "You're a Jedi, that's got to mean something."

"If they couldn't love me for me, they don't deserve my love now," Rey quipped. She got up and held out her hand, "So, shall we go?"

Finn grinned up at her and took her hand. Together, they walked towards medical.

* * *

A bunch of Force ghosts followed the two as they walked into medical.

"Ten credits says she's a Skywalker," Qui-Gon stated.

"Master, weren't you listening? She said Luke told her she wasn't related to him," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"He must've been mistaken," Qui-Gon insisted. "She certainly has the piloting skills, and Anakin's old lightsaber called out to her."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I say she's a Jinn," Mace offered. "She certainly has your stubborn streak."

"Not tall enough," Obi-Wan objected. "Phasma's probably Jinn's."

Qui-Gon sputtered. "Size matters not, my old padawan!"

"Maybe she's Yoda's," Micah piped up.

Everyone turned to regard Micah sternly, while Yoda cackled.

"Well, I say she's not a Skywalker," Anakin stated. "She wanted to return to Jakku of all places! There's no way she's my granddaughter."

"Shhhhh, they're getting their results," Adi hissed at them.

They quieted and hovered closer.

* * *

Finn and Rey anxiously held their results.

"You go first," Finn urged.

"No you!" Rey refuted.

"Uh, ladies first?" Finn offered hesitantly.

Rey glared at him.

"I can't face it!" Finn cried out and held out his results to her. "You look at it."

Rey tentatively held out her own results and took his, "Only if you look at mine."

"Deal."

They held each other's results and looked at the other's eyes.

"On three?"

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They looked at the other's results and...

"Oh wow!" Rey exclaimed in shock.

"Huh, I think Master Skywalker might be happy?" Finn stated with a question at the end.

The Force ghosts peeked over their shoulders.

"A granddaughter to Kenobi and Kryze?" Anakin exclaimed. "Master, I never knew you had a child with the Duchess. And to think you were telling me I was too attached to Padme, you cad."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe I told you to not let your feelings get in the way of duty. As to the child, I never knew she had one and that it was mine. If you'll also recall, we were at war at the time."

"If you think that was interesting, you should look at Finn's results," Micah pointed out.

The ghosts shuffled over to look over Rey's shoulder.

"A Skywalker?" Qui-Gon gaped.

"A Windu?" Anakin squeaked.

"What?" Mace asked, pushing them aside to look at the results closer. Upon seeing them, he looked over at Adi, who blushed and nodded.

Anakin grinned and threw an arm around Mace's shoulders. "I guess we're family now."

Mace paled and gave an internal wail of _'Noooooooo!'_

 

The End


End file.
